Fairy Tail: Forever
by LunaricFairy12
Summary: Fairy Tail will never end, it will be there forever. That's what one person thought. She will forever be loyal and grateful for Fairy Tail, the guild that helped her. She was there when Fairy Tail rose to the best in Fiore, and she will be there for her nakama, no matter what happened. Only OCs for bad guys are accepted as of now.
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tail: Forever**

**Prologue**

This story takes place in a Kingdom called Fiore. Fiore was a magical country, it was filled with people and magic was everywhere. People who could use magic were called mages.

Mages usually enter guilds, and this story is focusing on the guild Fairy Tail. It was crazy and destructive, but one of the strongest guilds in all of Fiore. Fairy Tail is located in a town called Magnolia, and the story starts a few years ago.

It was a cloudy day, and Fairy Tail was bustling with energy as usual. Everbody was smiling and having fun inside the Fairy tail building. Outside the guild though, was a small girl with a blue hood holding a tall man's hand. The hood covered her eyes but underneath she was staring in awe at the Fairy Tail building.

"This is Fairy tail?" She said, mesmerized. The man chuckled.

"Yeah, I have a feeling you'll like it here."

"Really?" The girl faced the tall man. The man chuckled once more before bending down to meet her eyes. Smiling he ruffled her hood.

"Really." The girl giggled softly before the man stood up and took her hand once more. "Let's go in." The little girl nodded softly, smiling.

"Okay."

Clutching the man's hand softly, she watched as he opened the guild doors before walking in…

**Hi, I'm new here but I want to write a really good story and the first thing that popped in my head was this! And to make it more interesting I wanted to add in some OCs so please enter some. Here's the list…**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Body (like small, tall, slender, muscular, fat, ext):**

**Skin tone:**

**The place you're living in:**

**Appearance (Normal):**

**(Balls or important events): (Can be separate if wanted)**

**(Swimming):**

**Other special events, like cosplaying (Optional):**

**Personality:**

**History: (It doesn't have to be filled with angst by the way. Even if it's normal you'll have an important role but angst is okay too. Also add in how you joined the guild you're in):**

**Magic:**

**Explanation of magic power:**

**Attacks:**

**Strengths in battle:**

**Weakness in battle:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Team:**

**Rank:**

**What type of people you like:**

**What type of people you dislike (or hate):**

**Guild:**

**Guild mark position and color:**

**I think this is it. Oh, by the way if you want a best friend that's canon just add it at the end of the list! There won't be much romance but if you really really really want to be with a canon character just PM me. There will be some canon couples here and there, but mostly friendship, humor and adventure. **

**Bye bye for now! Next chapter will be up when I have two OCs at least!**


	2. Chapter 1: Ame Razerclaw

**Fairy Tail: Forever**

**Chapter 1: Ame Razerclaw**

When Ame woke up one morning, she didn't expect to be staring straight into the eyes of her beloved cat.

Her cat was sitting on top of her, staring at her with its golden eyes. Now, seeing her cat was great and all, but it wasn't when it was going to give her a heart attack the first thing in a morning. Waking up from a lovely dream… only to be scared shitless when you woke up. Not the best thing in the world.

Letting out a surprised scream, she jumped out of bed and crashed onto the floor. Letting out a moan before getting up while rubbing the newly formed bump, she looked at her cat angrily.

"Ichi! Why'd you do that?" She asked while huffing childishly. Ichi, her cat, let out a meow before waving its tail in front of her. Ame focused her attention on Ichi's tail, and realized that it was puffed up and was standing up straight. Oh.

"Oh, sorry Ichi." Ame stood and patted the top of Ichi's head apologetically. "I thought you were trying to give me a heart attack!" Ichi stared at its owner like it was saying, 'Really? Why would I intentionally kill my owner?' But Ame didn't pay any attention to that and focused on Ichi's tail. Grabbing a brush from a nearby drawer, she sat on her bed and she hummed cheerfully as she brushed its tail.

Ichi's tail puffing up in the morning was usually a sign for Ame. It meant something big was going to happen today. That 'something big' was usually a good thing but when it was puffing up too much, it could be bad too. Now, you might be thinking, how could a normal cat do that? Well, she wasn't any ordinary cat, she was Ame's cat, and everything Ame owns seems to be weird. Some say that a toothbrush was floating at night and it came out from Ame's window but Ame didn't think it was weird. She was a mage with Levitation magic after all; maybe some magic unintentionally entered the things she owned or something and she haven't completely mastered her ability yet. She just learned about her power 2 years ago after all, and it was not easy to control.

After brushing her cat's tail, she got up from the bed and stretched. "Mm, this is day is gonna be fun!" She said enthusiastically while grinning, revealing her canine teeth. "Time to get ready and head straight for the forest!" She rushed to her closet and put on her clothes, a blue short sleeved hoodie with the words 'Live on!' with a cat face on the front, white shorts and long purple colored socks. Heading into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, washed her face and combed her shoulder length black hair. After that, she went out of the bedroom and found Ichi sitting impatiently at the door. Letting out another grin, she wore her golden bracelet and black shoes before opening the door and rushing out with Ichi.

Ichi followed her wherever she went. It was a little odd, but comforting to know that a friend was forever at her side. The two of them rushed through the halls of Fairy Hills, a girl's dormitory for girls (Girls only!) in Fairy Tail, greeting everyone they met. Along the way, she bumped into a blue haired mage. Her eyes lit up as she realized who it was and tackled her into a hug.

"Good morning Levy!" She greeted her cheerfully. A smile was formed on Levy's face as she greeted her back.

"Good morning to you too Ame!"

Levy Mcgarden, the bookworm of her guild, Fairy Tail. She was a solid script mage and pretty good one in fact. Levy was the one Ame went to for books; the girl's dorm was filled to the brim with many different kinds of books, heck, Levy even had more than 3 dictionaries! To Ame, it was amazing that Levy had so many books and the blue haired bookworm was fun to hang out with. She was small like Ame, and the two of them got along good because of that. Also the fact that their personalities are similar adds in.

"So, is Erza back yet?" Ame asked as she detached herself from Levy. Levy shook her head. "Not yet Ame. I think she'll be back soon but I'm not so sure." Ame pouted. Erza, one of her friends, was an S class mage and was on a mission that took a few days. It was little lonely without her around Fairy Hills.

"Aw, I hope she gets back soon. It's lonely without her." Ame said as Levy giggled. "Yeah, but on the other hand we don't have to worry about her scolding us about every little thing."

"Well that's true." Ame nodded. "I remember her yelling at me, "Ame! Stop drooling when you're sleeping!" But I don't drool!" She turned to Levy. "Do I?"

"Um…" Levy avoided her eyes.

"Levy!"

"A-Anyway!" She squeaked. Levy look behind her. "Look, there's Bisca! Wait, Bisca?"

"Really?" Ame looked behind quickly and saw the green haired sharpshooter walking towards them. Inwardly, Levy sighed and thanked the fact that Ame was so easy to distract. "Bisca!" Ame yelled, waving her hand. Bisca smiled at Ame's antics. "Hi Ame, Levy."

"Bisca? You're still here? I thought you went on a mission with Alzack?" Levy asked. Bisca shook her head.

"I was on my way to the guild. You girls want to come with me?" Bisca asked. Ame shook her head while Levy agreed.

"Sorry Levy and Bisca. Ichi and I have something to do before we go to the guild. I'll see you later!" Ame waved to the two as she took off running with Ichi on her shoulders. Bisca and Levy watched her take off running with a smile.

"She's as energetic as ever." Bisca commented while Levy laughed.

"You know Ame, she's a morning person."

"She's the most energetic morning person ever though." Bisaca walked off with Levy and the two started talking about various things ranging from Alzack and books.

Meanwhile, Ame just exited Fairy Hills and was running straight for the town of Magnolia with Ichi on her shoulders. She met many people and greeted all of them. They all happily greeted back. That was one of reasons why she loved Magnolia; all the people were so friendly and happy. Ichi also greeted everyone in its own way, by meowing of course. Ichi also meowed a greeting to other cats around too.

When they passed by a café, she stopped before walking backwards to read the sign. It said, 'Lunar Café, where all the most delicious treats are!'

"Lunar café? I never heard of that before." She looked at Ichi questionably. Ichi just stared back with an equally confused expression. Ame took one more careful look at the café. Inside, she could smell fresh food. Her mouth started to water. Now that she thought about it, she forgot to eat breakfast! As if on cue, her stomach grumbled.

"Nothing good comes from an empty stomach." She quoted before laughing. "Might as well have breakfast, let's go Ichi!" Ichi let out another meow, Ichi must have also smelt food. They entered the café.

It was a simple yet oddly comforting café. The walls were painted a light shade of purple with and if you looked at the ceiling closely, you could see faint glowing figures of stars and moons. There were no customers in the café so it was very quiet. At the counter, there was a lady with her lavender colored hair in a high ponytail and deep blue eyes with her arms on the counter and her head held in one. Her eyes flickered to Ame and Ichi when they entered. When Ame's and her eyes met, Ame felt a large blast of magic power. Taken aback by the power, she took a step back and Ichi let out a fearful meow. The lady kept her eyes on Ame and Ame recognized that expression. She was challenging her, for what she didn't know, but this was a challenge, and Ame wasn't going to lose.

Taking a step forward bravely, she stared at the lady and Ichi sat on the floor, watching its master and the lady fight. The lady raised a delicate eyebrow at her action before smirking. Tearing her gaze away from Ame, she let out a soft chuckle before getting up from the counter and left. Dumbfounded, Ame could only stare at the spot the lady once was. Ichi let out a meow and bit Ame's leg. Feeling pain in her leg, Ame snapped out of her dumbfounded state and let out a loud 'Ow!' Looking down to see Ichi, she blinked at Ichi before bending down and rubbing the bite mark.

"Ichi, that hurt! Why'd you do that?" Ichi just let out a slightly mischievous meow before heading towards a table. A pout formed on Ame's face as she walked towards the table. She sat down in one chair while Ichi sat on another.

"Alright, time to order!" Ame said happily and her hand reached for the menu. Before she could grab it though, a plate of croissants, a cup of tea and a saucer of milk was placed on her table. Looking up, she saw the same lady from before.

"Um, lady but I haven't-"

"It's special." The lady cut her off. "You didn't run when I challenged you. You have spunk, not like the other half-assed weaklings who call themselves 'strong' mages. Hah, if that was their level of 'strong' then they still have a long way to go before they can even set a foot in here." She scoffed. "So here is an award for being the first customer in Lunar Café." Ame only stared at her dumbly. The lady chuckled at her expression before taking a seat. Deciding not to mind, Ame took a croissant and bit into it while Ichi licked the milk.

A rush of different flavors headed into her mouth and Ame almost dropped the croissant in shock. Seeing her shocked expression, the lady smirked and let out a small sound of laughter. "Good isn't it?" Ame turned to the lady and her eyes were sparkling. The lady was a little taken aback as Ame jumped and hugged her.

"This is the best breakfast ever! Thank you purple haired lady!" Ame thanked her happily and started to eat faster. The lady sweatdropped at Ame's comment and action. _'This girl is weird.' _ She thought as she watched Ame devour another croissant. '_And she eats a lot for someone her size.'_ She eyed the short, golden eyed girl.

"So anyway, what's your name lady?" Ame asked while eating. Bits of croissants were flying but the lady didn't seem to mind. She answered Ame's question, "Lunar Crow. What's yours little girl?" At her question, Ame immediately faced her and pouted.

"I'm not a little girl!"

"You are." Lunar said as she stared down at the tiny black haired girl. Lunar was a lot taller than Ame so she had to look down to meet Ame's eyes. Ame puffed up her cheeks angrily. "I'm not! I'm a big girl!" Lunar let out a chuckle. Ame just huffed angrily and turned away from her. Lunar smiled at her action. She was like a five year old child.

"So what's your name, _big _girl?" Lunar asked casually which caused Ame to face her again. Ame stared into her eyes before saying, "I'm Ame Razerclaw! The strongest mage in Fairy Tail!" She smiled proudly. Lunar raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Okay, so I'm not." Ame deflated a little while Ichi snickered silently at the sidelines. "But I will be one day! I promised somebody! Even though I keep losing against Erza…"

"You promised somebody?" Lunar asked curiously as Ame picked up the cup of tea. "Uh huh!" She nodded brightly and drank the tea. Ichi finished its milk before bounding over to Ame and sitting on her shoulder. After drinking her tea, Ame let out a satisfied sigh. Standing up and stretching, she grinned brightly at Lunar. "Well thanks Lunar! Now if you excuse me, I gotta go! Bye bi!" She ran out of the café with Lunar's eyes following her. When Ame was gone, Lunar let out a small chuckle before standing up.

"A promise eh?" She said thoughtfully as she gathered up the plates. "I haven't heard that word in years." She smiled sadly before heading towards the kitchen.

With Ame, she was jumping around greeting everyone like before. She walked through the streets and finally, she was at the east side of Magnolia. In front of her was a forest, the east forest. Smiling as Ichi purred lightly beside her, she walked to the edge of the forest, before bending down and dud her nails into the ground.

She began digging with Ichi helping her. The two worked hard, and finally they hit something. Ame's eyes lit up with joy and Ichi let out a happy purr. The thing they hit was a small silver box. Ame lifted it off the ground carefully and looked around to see if anyone was around. Sensing that no one was near, she opened the box to reveal a silver necklace. The pendent was a small sapphire colored dragon with shiny blue eyes. Ichi meowed and Ame smiled.

"I wonder how long it's been huh Ichi?" Ame giggled and stared at the dragon on the necklace. "Hi Gem, how are you? How are Mami and Papa doing? Are you okay? I haven't seen you in a long time; I hope you're not worried. I came here to see you and Ichi's here too." Ichi let out a happy purr and rubbed its face on the dragon. Ame giggled.

Just like that, the two spent majority of the day talking. They didn't care about anything else and just kept talking. Until Ame looked up and saw the orange sky turning darker, she said "Bye bi" and put back the necklace and buried it. Ichi let out a sad purr before Ame rubbed its ears.

"Come on, let's go to the guild."

The two left the forest and went to the guild. When they arrived, they both opened the doors and saw everybody wreaking havoc as usual. Ame grinned as she spotted Levy reading at a table. Deciding to use the chaos as a cover, she sneaked behind Levy and tackled her from behind. "Levy!" Due to surprise, she dropped her book and turned around. Her shocked look was immediately replaced with a look of relief?

"Ame! Where were you the whole day? I was worried!" Levy scolded her and Ame sheepishly smiled. "I lost track of time." Levy pouted but smiled after that. "Anyway, it's a little quiet without Natsu, don't you think?"

"Well it can't be helped." Levy replied. "He's usually the one to start a battle after all." Ame nodded.

"He went to Hargeon right? To find a 'Salamander' and 'Igneel'?" Ame remembered. Levy nodded.

"I hope they can find Igneel. It would be great for them and we could have a party with a real life dragon too!" Ame shouted with stars in her eyes while Levy thought, '_But there's no way that a dragon would be in Hargeon town... Right?'_

Levy continued reading her book and after a while, Ame got bored just watching Levy. Her eyes looked around the guild, trying to find something amusing, and her eyes landed on one guy sleeping in a corner. His name was Coyote Egret. His hair was an unnatural steel gray, and he has red eyes that made Ame curious. She had always wondered whether red eyes were natural or not. You don't really see any red eyes around these parts, but her eye color being golden yellow, who was she to say anything? He was the kind of guy who loved to sleep and had a hot headed temper. He was one of the people that Ame found interesting, partly because his eyebrows are always drawn together and his face set in a scowl. When he sleeps though, it's a whole different story.

Just then, the doors opened and Ame's eyes flitted to the doors. Soon, there was a loud voice, "I don't care who it is, fight me!"

At the doors, there was girl whose name was Kyuki Hazunami. She didn't seem to be in a good mood though, she was scowling furiously. She was also one of the people Ame found interesting. Kyuki was tough, but was pretty fun once you know her. Even if she's a battle maniac like Natsu.

"Kyuki!" Ame shouted and ran towards her, thinking that maybe Kyuki could cure her boredom. Kyuki spotted her coming and mistook Ame running to her for a challenge. Growling, she ran towards Ame and aimed a punch at her. Lucky for Ame's quick reflexes, she jumped into the air and landed behind her.

"Woah, Kyuki calm down!" Ame tried talking but Kyuki just aimed another punch at her. Ame dodged it and decided to stop talking. Jumping over Kyuki, she aimed at a weak spot on her neck and kicked it. Startled by the sudden attack and pain, Kyuki let out a gasp and stumbled. But not wanting to give up, she regained her balace and aimed another punch. Ame dodged it but Kyuki continued attacking. It went on endlessly, and many people in the guild watched them. Ame even heard bets being tossed around, but she was too busy concentrating on trying to dodge Kyuki's fists that she hadn't heard them much.

As Kyuki punched and kicked, Ame dodge and jumped. Knowing that fighting back will only drain her energy, and the fact that Kyuki would probably stop trying to hit her once she cooled down enough. But Ame didn't know when that was, and she didn't have time to think about it.

Jump, roll, duck. Stumble after jumping only to get hit in the face. Just great.

After who knows how long, Kyuki finally stopped punching. She was panting heavily, and Ame was panting just as heavily as she. Kyuki was standing while Ame lied on the floor. Sweat dripped down Kyuki's forehead as she wiped them away with a sleeve. Ame offered her a tired smile.

"Cool down?"

Kyuki glanced at her. Then she looked away and said, "Yeah, I guess." Ame smiled happily and got up.

"Now I can finally talk to you."

Ame grabbed Kyuki's hand and dragged her over to an empty table. The guild members who were watching the fight went back to their business, but Ame saw a glimpse of Macao groaning and handing over some cash to Cana, who smirked happily and continued to drink her barrel of wine.

Ame started talking to Kyuki, who at first only gave short replies. But after a while, she started talking more and it made Ame happy since Kyuki looked happier than before. She wasn't scowling anymore so Ame took that as a good thing. Ame likes talking to Kyuki, she gives such interesting replies. Like…

"Hey, Kyuki, have you ever wondered why Hares eat their poop?"

"Because they enjoy the taste of their own shit." See, interesting.

They continued talking like that for a few hours. From time to time, Ame would ask Mirajane for a milkshake and drank while listening to Kyuki.

All was nice until a hand draped over Ame's shoulder. She looked behind her to see Carlos Balestida's grinning face. He had black hair like her's and onyx eyes. He was a really fun person, and Ame considered him a good friend.

"Hey Ame." He said. "How've you been?"

"I'm been really good!" Ame replied brightly. "Even though this morning someone called me a chibi." She remembered the little brat she met while walking to the eastern forest. The dude just walked up to her, snickered, and called her a short and puny chibi. Ame of course, is very sensitive about her height, so she kicked him the balls and fled. "So I kicked him in the balls." Kyuki looked a tiny bit impressed

"Ow, I feel sorry for the guy." Carlos laughed. He switched attention to Kyuki. "So my lovely lady, how are you doing?"

"Don't flirt with me Carlos." She automatically replied. He let out another laugh. "I figured you'd say that."

"Hey Carlos?" Ame asked. Carlos turned to her. "Yeah?"

"What did you-"She was cut off by a ferocious roar of "I'm back!" Instinctively, she shouted a "Welcome back!" only to realize that that roar belonged to only one person: Natsu.

"Natsu!" She got up quickly and rushed to the entrance. "I need to know, did you find-" She was cut off again as Natsu flew past her and kicked someone in the face.

"You bastard! That info you gave about Salamander was fake!" He roared. Ame watched him fight and soon, a huge fight broke out. She came to a conclusion. He did not find Igneel. Aw, and she really wanted to have a party with a real life dragon. She pouted before realizing that Natsu brought back somebody with him. That someone was a beautiful blonde girl. She looked amazed, and was staring at the guild in awe. Deciding to introduce herself, Ame walked up to her and said happily,

"Hi!"

"Wah!" She jumped. Turning to face Ame, she said, "You scared me!"

"Really? I'm sorry!" She apologized. Ame took a moment to look at the girl. She had beautiful blonde hair, chocolate (Mm, her chocolate colored eyes made Ame hungry) brown eyes, and a curvy figure. The girl smiled. "It's okay. Anyway, I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ame! Nice to meet you too Lucy!" Ame replied enthusiastically. Lucy seemed to be pretty nice. That was good, if she was mean as the brat she met this morning, she didn't know what she would've done.

"Ame, I want to join Fairy Tail. Do you know where I should go?" Lucy asked Ame. Ame immediately broke out into a smile. She wanted to join Fairy Tail? Awesome! A new friend and she had chocolate eyes too! Bonus!

"Well, all you have to do is-" She was cut off by the third time this day, this time by Carlos who rushed past her and took Lucy's hand.

"My lady, this is the first time I have seen anything so beautiful." He began, and Ame immediately knew that it was the start of a flirt session. _'Aw come on, out of all times, why now Carlos!'_

"Eh?" Lucy responded. Carlos continued talking. "You are as beautiful as the morning sun rising in the blue sky. Would you like to have dinner with me?" Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but Ame interrupted. Grabbing Lucy's hand out of Carlos's, she pulled Lucy to the bar and shouted, "Sorry Carlos! I'm stealing her away from the clutches of your flirty hands!"

Lucy was dumbfounded. Here she was finally at Fairy Tail, and made a new friend. (Even though Ame was awfully short, she decided not to voice that out) Then all of a sudden, a guy comes out of nowhere and invited her on a date. Now, she was being pulled by the short black haired girl.

"Um… Ame?" Lucy asked her hesitantly. "Who was that?"

"Oh, the dude who asked you out? His name's Carlos Balestida, and you don't have to worry about him. He's always like that around pretty girls." Ame smiled. Lucy thought.

"Pretty girls? Then how come he doesn't act like that around you?" Lucy asked. Ame opened her mouth to respond, before closing it again. She crossed her arms over her chest and seemed to be in a deep thought. Finally, she said, "You know what, I don't know too." She looked away and stormed towards Carlos's direction. "Carlos!"

Lucy watched as Ame shouted. Inwardly, she let out a giggle. All of a sudden, a spiky black haired dude headed her way, and she heard Natsu's laughter.

Immediately, she knew that Fairy Tail was a very special place filled with amusing people. Lucy snuck a glance at Ame, who was chasing after Carlos who was running away. She was shouting while he was just running. Then, she saw an orange haired girl who was sitting at the bar stand up and blocked Carlos's way.

She heard Ame shout, "Kyuki! Thanks!" While the orange haired girl just nodded.

But before Ame could reach Carlos, she tripped and crashed into a sleeping guy with steel gray hair. His eyes opened suddenly, and Lucy saw his eyes were filled with irritation and anger. He got up, pushing Ame off him, and said in a angry voice,

"Who interrupted my nap?"

"Hey Coyote, you're awake!" Ame said in surprise. "Strange, I didn't think I'd wake you after I crashed into you."

The guy turned towards Ame. "You woke me up?"

"Um, yeah?"

"I'm not in a good mood right now Ame." He growled. "And you know I hate people waking me up without a good reason." All of a sudden, Ame smiled brightly.

"Then can I fight you? I never get to fight you because you're always sleeping. And I've fought almost everyone in Fairy Tail before!" He smirked.

"Then let's fight."

And just like that, the two lunged at each other. The orange haired girl, Kyuki, just sat at the sidelines and watched them with interest. Carlos, who was grinning, watched them fight with a white haired man who was screaming, 'Fighting is manly!'

'_Yup, Fairy Tail is a very special place.'_ Lucy mused as she was suddenly picked up by a guy with sunglasses. _'A very special place indeed.'_

* * *

**And this is the end of Chapter 1! This chapter was written to reveal the main characters in this story! Congratulations, the main characters are:**

**My character, Ame Razerclaw**

**Barret M107's character: Coyote Egret **

**Carlos-sama's character: Carlos Balestida**

**JessHazunami's character: Kyuki Hazunami**

**And one more who will be introduced in the future! For those who weren't picked, do not worry! Your character might be in the story, but only as minor characters, because I cannot write so many main characters at once. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope it's not confusing! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**I hope you all look forward to the next chapter! Goodbye for now, and remember to review if you liked it!**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	3. Chapter 2 Ice, snow and a stupid vulcan

**Fairy Tail: Forever**

**Chapter 2: Ice, snow and a stupid vulcan**

"Holy snow."

The heavily coated figure of Ame said in awe. Beside her, Kyuki grunted, staring out at the snowy mountains. The snow was ankle deep and it was soft and fluffy. A cold breeze blew by and Ame shivered, burying further into the coat. Kyuki glanced at the shivering figure of Ame and let out a sigh.

"Why did you pick this mission if you hated the cold?"

"B-because, I-I wanted t-to talk t-to a v-vulcan."

Currently, the two were standing in the middle of Mount Hakobe. They were on a mission that Ame picked and it was freezing cold. Kyuki was fine because of her magic, fire wolf magic, but Ame wasn't. Ichi also hated the cold, but tagged along nonetheless. Or it was more like Ame forced Ichi to go by using ice cold water, but that didn't matter.

"Meow…" Ichi meowed from inside Ame's coat. Kyuki sighed. She was wearing her usual outfit, a black top which revealed her stomach with a small white coat with yellow trimmings. Her torn purple scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck and she wore black shorts and black boots. Ame was wearing a huge black coat and a thick white scarf that covered half of her face and she was still shivering. Kyuki sighed again.

"Come on; let's get on with this mission so we can get the hell out of here."

"Okay!" Ame agreed and so did Ichi. "We have to defeat the Vulcan that was causing trouble in the mountains right?" Kyuki nodded. Ame grinned shakily.

"Let's go!'

Together, the two continued. In Mount Hakobe, there was a monster that went by the name of Vulcan, a monster ape, was causing trouble. Their job was to 'kick its furry ass and send it crying all the way to the Himalayas' as Kyuki put it.

The two kept walking for a long time. Ame wasn't getting any warmer; in fact, she was shivering more visibly while Kyuki was perfectly fine. Ichi hadn't said anything in a while and Ame was getting slightly worried, although she knew Ichi was probably fine.

All of a sudden, Kyuki stopped. Ame wasn't looking forward, so she bumped into Kyuki. Wondering why she stopped so suddenly, she asked her, "What's wrong?"

"I see it." She whispered. "I see the Vulcan."

In the middle of all the ice and snow, was a big white gorilla like monster. It was whooping with joy for unknown reasons, and was prancing around in the snow. In its hands was some kind of purple flower. It was so ridiculous; Kyuki had to stifle her laughter.

Ame's eyes widened before she broke into a grin.

"He's d-dancing?" She said shakily in a loud voice. She then started to laugh uncontrollably. "Nyahahahahahaha! It-it's so stupid-" Kyuki slapped a hand over Ame's mouth and hissed, "Quiet or he'll notice us!"

It was too late though. The vulcan had already noticed them, and let out a cry of alarm before running. Ame's eyes widened before she chased after it.

"Wait! Stop! We need to kick your ass or we don't get paid!" She screamed. The vulcan only let out a snort and a loud hoot. "Come back here!" Kyuki who was watching the vulcan, felt a anger mark appearing on her forehead. It, it was _making fun of them!_

"You just signed your own grave monkey." She growled. Fire was swirling around her feet. Wolf ears were appearing on her head. She also gained a tail. Bending down to stand on all fours, she let out an animalistic growl before speeding in the direction of the vulcan. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she wanted to punch something for a long time. When she went close enough to the vulcan, fire coated her fist and she shouted,

"_Brilliant Flame!"_

She punched the vulcan with all her might. The defenseless animal didn't stand a chance against her fury. It flew several feet away from Kyuki and Ame, who paused to see the damaged Kyuki had caused. She melted a lot of the ice around her, and Ame was feeling warmer. Wanting to get more of the warmth, she inched closer to Kyuki, and soon, Kyuki found herself being hugged by the 16 year old girl.

"So warm." She sighed in happiness as Kyuki flinched. Letting out an uncomfortable growl, she pushed Ame away from her and stood up. She stopped using her magic so Ame wouldn't hug her again.

"Come on we gotta make sure the stupid thing is really down." She grunted and Ame nodded happily, finally warm. Ichi also let out a happy and relieved mew. It looks like they were both warmer thanks to Kyuki.

All of a sudden, a loud cry interrupted them. Ame and Kyuki's heads immediately turned to the source of the sound and saw the vulcan who was running away from them. Ame's jaw dropped open as she wondered how it was alive and kicking. Kyuki just stared in disbelief as it ran. How the hell was it still so perfectly fine?

Kyuki snapped out of it and nudged Ame roughly, causing her to snap back and retract her jaw. "Come on, we gotta chase after it!"

"Yeah!"She nodded and they both got ready to chase before a loud rumble caused them to pause. Soon, they heard a voice, "Look out beloooooow!"

And the next thing they knew they were being buried under a whole mountain of snow. The warmth Ame had gained from Kyuki was gone was she shivered under all the fluffy cold snow. Kyuki pushed off all the snow on her and looked at where the voice came from. It was from a small hill of snow and it was very familiar dude with dark blue hair. He was grinning sheepishly and Kyuki glared at him. Ame finally managed to dig out of the snow and then she looked up, she saw the grinning face of Carlos.

"C-Carlos! You did this?" She asked, angry. Carlos laughed sheepishly and rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Sorry you two, I got caught up in a snowball fight."

"With who?" Kyuki growled.

"Coyote of course!" When he said this, Ame's eyes widened with surprise. Kyuki was also surprised. Coyote? The Coyote Egret, the dude who was always sleeping and never participates in a game, much less a snowball fight?

"You're lying!" Ame accused. Her mouth formed a pout. "Coyote would never play with you! He doesn't even play with me!" her pout deepened before she started sulking. "I even organized a welcome home party for him for success on his first mission and he slept through the whole thing…" Kyuki sweatdropped.

Carlos laughed. "Come on Coyote, let's go down there!" Beside him, the two girls could see the scowling face of Coyote as the two made their way to the girls. When they reached them, Carlos asked,

"So what are you ladies doing in a cold frozen mountain? Especially Ame, I thought you hated the cold. And by the way, you look like you're going to the North Pole, not Mount Hakobe." Ame frowned and hit his arm childishly. "Shut up Carlos. I hate the cold, but I wanted to take this mission. I always wanted to talk to a vulcan!"

"Talk to a vulcan, you don't even know if they can talk." He snickered. Kyuki scowled. "Anyway, I'd like to finish this mission as quick as possible, so move you two." Carlos obliged but Coyote just scowled. "I don't like to be ordered around, Kyuki."

"Oh really? Well then I'm not going to say it nicely so move." She growled. Kyuki was angry; first the vulcan didn't go down even after she used her strength, second she was buried with snow, and third she was hungry as hell. Coyote growled in return, and the two glared at each other before Ame pulled Kyuki away from the two.

* * *

Carlos watched as they walked away and had an idea. He grinned and turned to Coyote. Coyote saw Carlos's grin and raised an eyebrow. "What's with that grin Carlos?"

"I, Carlos Balestida, challenge you, Coyote Egret, to a competition." He said dramatically. That perked Coyote's interest. When someone was challenging him, he couldn't back out from it.

"Okay, state it."

Secretly, Carlos grinned. _Perfect. _He thought. _Ame will so owe me later._

"I challenge you to make Ame's and Kyuki's most favorite food, sushi and steak." Coyote stared at him before opening his mouth, but Carlos waved a finger in front of his face.

"Of course I will make it too, we'll see who's one is better. Of course, Ame and Kyuki will judge." He smiled in triumph. Coyote just glared at him. "You know you can cook and I can't Carlos."

"Did I?" He feigned innocence, which only increased Coyote's anger. "Anyway, but if you win I'll make you my best dish, and I know you like good food, and if I win you have to have another snowball fight with me. The last fight was a draw."

Coyote began to think quietly. Carlos was sure he'd accept, after all Coyote will never back down from a challenge. Then reluctantly, he sighed and nodded. Carlos's grin widened.

"Alright, then we better get started before they come home."

* * *

Back with Ame and Kyuki, the two were searching furiously for the vulcan, but alas, there was no sight or hair of him. Kyuki as getting more irritated by the second, and Ame was getting impatient.

"Vulcan, come on out!" She called. "Vulcan, COME ON OUT BEFORE I SEND YOU CRYING BACK TO YOUR MOMMA!"

"Meow!" Ichi meowed in agreement inside her coat. Ichi really wanted to go home. Kyuki just kept moving forward, looking around.

After a few hours of worthless searching, Ame finally spotted the faint outline of the vulcan. _Finally._ She thought.

"Kyuki, I found it."

"You did?" She asked and Ame nodded. She then got into a fighting stance and said quietly, "I'm going to kick its ass so you just wait here please Kyuki?"

Kyuki immediately noticed her stance. Ame was serious. Kyuki knew that. So she nodded.

"Alright." Immediately, Ame sped off in the direction of the vulcan. The vulcan didn't even notice her, so she kept running. When she was directly behind it she yelled,

"_Levitation: Ice!"_

Immediately, the block of ice the vulcan was standing on, burst up into the air violently. The vulcan let out a hoot of surprise, wondering what the hell was going on. Ame then jumped and kicked the back of its neck forcefully. She heard a few cracks here and there, and it made her satisfied to know that the irritating thing was going down. Letting out a scream of pain, the vulcan fell from the cube of ice that Ame had levitated, and crashed into the ground painfully. Ame let out a triumphant laugh and jumped off the ice cube before making her way to the vulcan. Kyuki just followed her. When they got closer, they saw that the vulcan was unconscious.

"Yahoo! I did it!" Ame cheered happily and Kyuki let out a sigh in relief. Finally, they were finally finishing this mission. Ame hovered over the vulcan, but before she could do anything, it's hand shot out and well…

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Let's just say it did not end well for the poor monster monkey.

* * *

"Hargh… Hargh…"

"Ame, you alright?" Kyuki asked, a little worried for the short girl. The said girl was panting with flushed cheeks, and was currently hauling back an unconscious vulcan to the village that send out the mission.

"Yup, I'm fine. Just… a little shaken up by what happened before." Ame explained before continuing to haul it. Kyuki nodded. "Alright then, come on, I'm as hungry as HELL."

Together, the two walked back to the small town and was rewarded with 500,000 jewels and a big buffet. The vulcan was handed over to the authorities. To say, it was understatement to say that the two of them ate a lot. The townsfolk might have trouble finding more food for their selves now though, oh well.

A kind lady offered for them to stay a night at her hotel and the two gladly accepted. The next day, Ame and Kyuki woke up and got ready to get back to Magnolia.

* * *

"Ahh, it feels good to be back from the hella-cold mountain." Ame smiled happily and Kyuki nodded in agreement. Ichi was perched on Ame's shoulder and let out a cheerful meow; it was obviously relived to get out of Ame's big coat. Ame and Kyuki were standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Come on, let's go in." Kyuki said and they both kicked open the doors. Ame thought it was a bit dramatic but it was fun as all she ever did was fall through the roof surprising the shit out of people. Kyuki did that all the time so it was no problem.

"WE'RE HOME!" Ame yelled. They were greeted by countless 'Welcome back!' but suddenly, the two were being whisked away on a chair. And the person pushing it? It was none other than Carlos.

"Carlos! What are you doing?" Ame asked confusedly. Carlos simply grinned and said, "My own way of saying welcome home of course."

"Carlos, if you don't let us off right now…" Kyuki said in a menacing tone. Carlos just grinned and Ame could imagine him holding up his hands.

"Don't worry; it's not going to hurt you Kyuki. Just relax; you'll see where we're going." With that, Carlos pushed faster. The more they moved forward, the more Ame thought she recognized the place. It wasn't until they passed by a weird looking tree then she finally realized.

'_This was the road to Carlos's apartment!' _

Soon, Carlos stopped pushing and told Ame and Kyuki to get off. Ame was right; they were standing in front of the apartment Carlos was staying in. It was a relatively normal looking apartment, and Ame liked it. Right now, Carlos was struggling to get the chair inside the apartment as Ame helped him with Kyuki behind them.

When they finally got the ridiculously big chair inside (How the hell was it so hard to get a wheel chair inside an apartment? Apparently really hard), Ame was hit with the smell of meat and… fish. Kyuki also seemed to catch the smell was she was sniffing the air.

"Ah, hah, there we go!" Carlos grinned in triumph as he placed the chair back in its original position. He whirled around to see the two of them sniffing. "Oh, you smell that? Well, follow me to the kitchen ladies!" Carlos began heading into the kitchen and Ame and Kyuki followed.

What they saw was very surprising. It was because a scowling Coyote, wearing an apron nonetheless (It wasn't frilly and pink though, aw), was standing in front of two blackened patches of… something, and delicious looking steaks and sushi was lined up at the counter. Ame's mouth instantly watered seeing her favorite dish, and Kyuki was doing her best not to pounce on the delicious looking meat and bite it to shreds.

"Tada!" Carlos said. "Coyote and I agreed to make your favorite dish to see who was a better cook! The blackened ones are Coyote's and the others are mine!" He grinned proudly at his food. "We need you to judge so, eat up ladies!" He didn't tell them twice. Immediately, the two of them began to bite, chew, and tear. When they were all done, Carlos was leaning against the doorframe while Coyote was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. A foot away was the apron that he wore before and it was crumpled and thrown on the ground.

Ame sighed in content as she drank her juice that Carlos put out. Kyuki was satisfied by the good food. Upon seeing the two of them finish, he spoke up,

"So, who's better?"

"Carlos!" Ame immediately shouted. "I thank you for giving me my god food!" She jumped up and hugged him happily. He returned the hug, grinning all the while. "So what about you Kyuki?"

She grunted before looking away. "… The food was good Carlos." His grin widened and he pointed a finger at Coyote in triumph.

"I win Coyote! You know what that means, epic snowball fight at Mount Hakobe!"

"Yay." Coyote said, not at all sounding very happy. "I'm not looking forward to it." But, a deal was a deal, and Coyote wasn't a man who broke his promises.

"Mount Hakobe?" Ame questioned, tilting her head to the side. Carlos ruffled her hair. "Yes, Mount Hakobe! You are free to join us in a snowball fight if you want."

Kyuki immediately scowled, before getting up. "I'm out of here." She did not want to go back to the place again. Ame didn't want to go back, but seeing as how Coyote was actually playing for once…

"Okay." She agreed and Carlos slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Then let's go!"

The next day, there were reports of an avalanche that occurred in Mount Hakobe. Apparently, it was the biggest avalanche the town folks had ever seen, and it destroyed some of the buildings in their town. There were also reports of three people buried in snow, and they all had the Fairy Tail mark.

The paper work and complains were sent to Fairy Tail, and the same three mages were punished by the hands of their master.

* * *

**Whew, done! Sorry it took so long, at best I can upload one chapter per week. I'm sorry if it's dissatisfying…**

**Anyway, I hope you understood Kyuki's and Ame's magic a bit more. Kyuki's magic is Fire Wolf magic and Ame's is Levitation magic. Carlos's and Coyote's one's shall be revealed in the next chapter. Oh, and I'm ONLY accepting OCs for dark guilds or enemies. Barely anyone sends them. I have enough main characters and side characters and all I need are bad guys. **

**Don't forget to review if you liked it! Ow, and special thanks to ****Miss Prussome for helping me think of ideas!**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	4. Chapter 3: Trapped

**Fairy Tail: Forever**

**Chapter 3: Trapped **

"Carlos…" An overly bored Ame whined. "I'm boreeeeeed…"

Today, Fairy Tail was having one of its 'Rare Days' as Ame calls it. What is it you may ask? Why, it's obviously one of the days that Fairy Tail is actually quiet and peaceful for once! Natsu, the Salamander, and his partner Happy were on a job with the new mage, Lucy. Erza was still on the mission she took a few days ago, and Gray was also on his own mission. Kyuki was somewhere, probably at the library, and most of the noisy members were all somewhere else that's not Fairy Tail. Ichi had a vet's appointment for the entire day. So that left Ame with an equally bored Carlos, a sleeping Coyote with his small pet flying squirrel Momo with him, and Mirajane serving the small girl smoothies of every kind.

"Here you go Ame, one strawberry mixed with chocolate and extra whipped cream smoothie!" Mirajane handed the golden eyed girl her seventh smoothie. Ame said a 'thanks' to Mirajane before beginning to polish it off.

"Ame, just how many smoothies mixed with chocolate and extra whipped cream are you gonna drink?" Carlos eyed the six smoothie glasses on the counter. Ame shrugged and continued to drink.

"Im jaht hoo oreeeeht." She whined as she drunk. (I'm just so boreeed)

"Me too Ame, me too." He nodded. His eyes wandered to the sleeping Coyote and his hands were in his pockets. When he felt something, he pulled it out and saw two markers. Seeing Coyote sleeping, suddenly an idea struck. He grinned before nudging Ame.

"Mm?" Ame said before she saw Carlos' grin. He was pointing at Coyote with the two markers. Immediately, she got the idea and began to grin as she drunk. Getting excited, she finished the smoothie in five seconds and took one marker from Carlos. Behind the counter, Mirajane was watching them as she cleaned the smoothie glasses, a smile on her face.

"Ladies first." Carlos mocked bowed and Ame grinned before pushing him lightly. Sneaking up to Coyote, she took off the cap with a barely audible 'pop' before proceeding to doddle on his face. Carlos also drew on Coyote, except he drew on his hands and arms.

A few minutes later, Ame and Carlos finished at the same time. Together, they stood back to admire their handiwork.

Various things were drawn on Coyote. A small picture of a butterfly fluttering through a meadow was drawn on his left arm, along with many scribbles and flowers. A word was slightly smudged though, but Ame could read it as 'Flowers rule suckerz!'

"Flowers rule suckerz?" She questioned and Carlos grinned. "It was on my mind since I was drawing flowers on his arm."

"Oh, okay." She let out a small laugh.

On his left hand, many unidentified words were written, along with messy scribbles and hearts. The same was on his right arm and hand, except his right arm had diamonds and sparkles on it instead. Ame stared at the hearts while trying not to laugh. Carlos caught her staring and his already huge grin widened.

"Nice touch right?"

"Nice touch? It's hilarious!" She began to laugh loudly and Carlos joined in, although he clamped a hand over Ame's mouth when Coyote moved. He let a small growl before quieting down. His pet, Momo a flying squirrel, was wrapped up in small blue blankets and just twitched her nose. The two waited for a while before sighing in relief.

"Good thing he didn't wake up yet." Ame stated in relief but it was slightly muffled by Carlos' hand. Carlos nodded in agreement before withdrawing his hand.

"This guy is like a hurricane when he wakes up." He shuddered, remembering the time when he had accidently hit Coyote with a frying pan when he was sleeping. Coyote woke up immediately and nearly killed Carlos. Thanks to his magic he managed to escape by a hair even though it pissed off Coyote more and Carlos had to spend the entire day in his apartment. But the fact that he had _ran _away from a battle (even if it was more like a killing) depressed him and he spent the whole day sulking. HE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT CHEESECAKE! Oops, getting off track.

"Anyway, you did a great job on his face Ame." Carlos snickered. "Although I'm pretty sure," he took the marker from Ame's hands and drew a happy face on his right cheek. "This would make it better."

Ame couldn't hold in her laughter but she didn't want to wake Coyote. So she did the most reasonable thing. She bolted out of the guild and laughed like a madman outside. People gave her weird looks but she didn't care. She was already used to it. After all, she crashed from the roof of people's houses many times even though it was always an accident.

Coyote's face was decorated with various girly things. Like a poorly drawn picture of a small baby unicorn, a black and skin colored rainbow, ribbons, hearts and the smiley face that Carlos had drawn. Carlos was proud of what they did, and he heard stifled giggles of the white haired beauty, Mirajane. Of course, being the big flirt he was, he walked right up to her and began to flirt.

Ame went back in the guild to see everyday Carlos behavior around girls. He was asking the beauty out on a date but Mirajane refused, like every other day. He was expecting a 'no' anyway so he wasn't too surprised.

"Rejected again." Ame took out a notepad from nowhere and drew an 'X' on it. She even had a small machine that makes the sound 'pin-pon!' or 'bubu' depending on which button. So of course, she showed the X to Carlos and pressed the 'bubu' button.

"Will you stop doing that every time I fail?" Carlos sighed and Ame grinned. "Nope! It's fun! Plus, you gave me this machine so I get to use it on you!"

"I regret giving that wonderful machine to you now."

"Hehe!"

Ame walked to Coyote this time and poked his cheek. "Do you think he'll wake up?"

"Probably not." Carlos answered, crouching down next to Ame. "Unless if you hit him with a frying pan or something."

"Then can we? I wanna see his reaction to what we did!" Ame asked eagerly, and while Carlos paled slightly, he wanted to see how Coyote would react too. So he nodded and went to ask Mirajane for a frying pan.

Minutes later, he came back holding a shiny frying pan. Ame took it enthusiastically and prepared to hit Coyote. Not too hard of course. Meanwhile, Carlos braced himself for the tornado of fury that was sure to come after. He hid behind the counter with a video camera, and a helmet was perched on his head. He shot a thumbs up to Ame. Where did he get the helmet from Ame wasn't sure but that didn't matter right now.

She raised the pan, and

SMACK!

The guild doors smacked open with such force that the entire building shook. Surprised, Ame dropped the pan and it accidently hit Coyote's head.

'Uh oh.' Was the thought that ran through Ame and Carlos's head as they stared at the waking Coyote. His eyes were half open, but they showed the blaze and fury he was feeling right now.

"Who. Woke. Me. Up." He said in a deep, dark and dangerous voice. Ame gulped and did what she had to do. She grabbed Carlos and hightailed out of there, leaving Coyote. They bumped into the person who opened the guild doors but Ame muttered a quick, "Sorry", before running again. The person looked at her, and stared at her retreating figure.

"That girl…" The figure murmured.

"Why's she so short?"

* * *

Ame and Carlos were panting as they ran through the streets of Magnolia. There was absolutely no doubt that Coyote was chasing them. Their assumptions were correct as they saw the gray haired 18 year old hot on their heels; his red eyes burning with fury.

Ame and Carlos gulped. Carlos began wildly looking around for someplace to hide. By chance, he saw a small alleyway. The space was big enough for at least two people to fit. Thinking fast, he grabbed Ame's arm and ran into the alleyway.

"Carlos, what-" He clamped a hand over her mouth and silently put his finger to his lips. Ame understood and nodded. The two waited silently, heart pounding. They heard a sharp whistling of wind and knew Coyote had passed because of his magic. Coyote removed his hand from Ame's mouth and both of them sighed in relief. They were safe, but if they didn't keep moving, he would definitely find them. Carlos started to walk down the narrow alleyway.

"Let's go." Ame nodded and followed Carlos.

As the kept walking, Ame felt that the alleyway was getting narrower as they walked. Before, she had enough space to walk beside Carlos, now; she could barely walk without Carlos crushing her small body.

"Sorry." He apologized after he almost crushed her, again. Ame nodded, but was getting irritated. She hated closed spaces; it made her feel smaller, and trapped.

"Is it me, or is this getting narrower?"

"It's not you. I'm pretty sure it's real." Carlos nodded.

All of a sudden, they heard another sharp whistling of wind. Thinking it was Coyote; Carlos grabbed Ame's hand and attempted to pull her further in. But before they could proceed, they hit something.

"Ow." Ame rubbed her head. "What's this?" She put her hands out and felt for the invisible barrier.

"Hmm." Carlos knocked on the barrier. "Glass?"

Ame attempted to punch it and break it, but it only managed to bruise her fist.

"Not glass." She cradled her poor hand. "I don't have super strength or anything, but I know I can break glass. I did it a thousand times before!" She huffed, remembered all the times she had to pull out the glass shards in her fist.

"Then…"

All of a sudden they heard wild laughter. A eerie feeling creeped up Ame's back, and she shuddered unconsciously.

"Welcome, to our den little mages." Ame felt something sharp pierce through her stomach.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The next thing the two saw, was black.

* * *

Coyote was ticked off.

No, he was _pissed_.

One, Ame and Carlos had drawn on his body, two, they woke him up with a fucking _frying pan,_ and three; they ran away and hid somewhere.

When he finds them, he's going to slice them into bits.

He growled angrily, strengthen his magic and sped faster. His magic was High Speed magic, a magic that allows the user to move at incredibly fast speeds. He left a trail of whistling wind behind him.

"H-huh? What's he doing here?"

"He looks scary mommy!"

"Oh, it's Fairy Tail again…"

"Coyote?"

He ignored all the comments past his way. All of a sudden, a hand shot out and grabbed him. He turned to see Kyuki standing there.

"Coyote, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Chasing Ame and Carlos." He replied, angry about getting stopped. Kyuki noticed his anger was rolling off him in waves. No wonder the children were afraid of him. He radiated anger like a demon.

"Coyote-"

All of sudden, they heard a scream. It obviously belonged to a girl, in fact, it sounded very familiar….

"Ame." Kyuki realized. "Something happened to her."

"If Ame's there, Carlos is too. I'm going." He got into a running position and took off at the speed of light. Kyuki frowned slightly before chasing after the steel haired teen.

* * *

Ame didn't know what was going on. She and Carlos were just pulling a prank like every other day, until they got kidnapped in an alleyway.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw nothing but black. As she tried getting up, a piercing pain struck her in the gut and she doubled over, groaning.

After a few failed attempts, she finally managed to lean on the wall in a sitting position. Confused about where was she, she decided to think back.

_Chased after Coyote… Hiding in an alleyway… Trying to get out… Weird laughter… Weird laughter!_

"Urgh…. Ame?" A voice said hesitantly. Surprised, she sat up straight and felt pain in her stomach again.

"Urgh!" She leaned against the wall, panting. "C-Carlos?"

"Y-yeah, it's me." She heard the sound of something shuffling. She figured it must be him; it was just too dark to see anything.

"Ow, my back hurts. Any idea where we are?"

"Not at all." She answered truthfully. "I just woke up honestly."

"Ah."

The next few minutes were spent trying to ignore the pain increasing in her gut. Why did it hurt so much? What was wrong with her?

Suddenly, she heard rumbling, and laughter that followed after.

"Ahh, my little prisoners are awake." All of a sudden, lights flickered on dimly and she could see a tall silhouette in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Carlos demanded.

"Kekekeke." The figure laughed in a way that sent chills down Ame's spine. "None of your business boy. As for you little girl…" The figure faced her, and for some reason she had a bad feeling. Ruby red eyes flickered in the darkness, and when she looked into them, she felt like those eyes were staring into her soul.

"You do have something to do with us."

"Us?"

The figure chuckled deeply. "Don't you remember us? I thought you wouldn't forget us dear." The figure came closer to her. Ame unconsciously tried to move backwards, but she felt the cold walls.

"Who-who are you?" Ame asked shakily. Laughter echoed through the room.

"So small and fragile little girl…" A large hand appeared out of the darkness and grabbed her face. "So small and fragile indeed…" The figure murmured and stroked her face,

At that moment, she was paralyzed. Who was this person? What did this person want with her?

"**HELHOUND LIGHTNING**!"

Dark blue lightning sparked and crackled, and headed towards its target. It was quick and zigzagged through the air before striking the figure harshly, and a loud scream could be heard. Ame just stared at the figure until Carlos grabbed her arm and made a break for it.

Unknown to them, another figure was watching them silently.

They ran as fast as they could. Halfway through, the pain in Ame's stomach increased, and Carlos had to ride her on his back. Carlos was focused on getting out of there. Ame was hurt, and he had to get her to safety.

The place they were trapped in was very strange. It was tall, like a tower, with a long swirling staircase that kept going down and down. Judging by the chipped paint on the walls, it was pretty old too. On each floor there was a red alarm, and it blared nosily as they went down.

"Stop them!"

He heard the footsteps of people, and soon a dozen or so swarmed him. He growled.

"Get out of my way! **Hellhound Lightning**!" He breathed through his nose deeply and opened his mouth to let out a tornado like burst made out of lightning. It struck a lot of enemies and it cleared a path for Carlos and Ame, though more came. They all held sharp weapons and started to attack Carlos.

"Shit." He cursed, dodging an attack by a spear. "We gotta get out of here! **Hellhound-"**

"**Fang Shot!**"

"**Flaming Howl!**"

A sharp whistling blade made of air sliced most of the enemies. The enemies who managed to escape got burned to a crisp by a flaming roar. Carlos turned to see Kyuki and Coyote.

"Kyuki! Coyote! …Coyote? Oh crap." His eyes widened. Coyote looked pissed and pretty much non-friendly right now. His eyes were sharpened and murderous.

"Carlos…"

"Hey dude." Carlos began to sweat nervously. "How're you doing?"

"Don't joke around with me Carlos!" He roared angrily. A stupid and pretty much suicidal group of men charged Coyote with swords. Carlos sighed. Oh well, they're dead. Coyote turned around.

"**Speed Smash!"** Coyote fired a barrage of punches as fast as light. They all connected with their faces and they all collapsed onto the ground, defeated.

"We'll settle this later." Coyote growled. "Right now, we're going to get out of here."

Carlos grinned. "Roger that captain!" His eyes sharpened as he realized that a dozen men were aiming for the girl on his back, Ame.

"**Hellhound Lightning Jab!"** Lightning engulfed his feet as he jumped, avoiding the weapons. He kicked his opponents in the head, sending them flying into the nearest wall. Later, Ame opened her eyes to almost get sliced him half by a scythe.

"Gyaa!" She pushed Carlos with her body weight, which was enough to make him fall down, avoiding the scythe by an inch.

"Whew, thanks Ame!"

"No problem!" She grinned. Carlos scanned his surroundings. Piles of rubble were everywhere, and the tower was falling because of all the attacks. No matter how much the trio defeated, more and more just kept appearing. They had to escape somehow. He didn't like it, but there was no choice.

"**Brilliant Flame!"**

"**Fang Shot!"**

Suddenly, an idea clicked. Ame. They could get out if she could use her magic. He glanced hesitantly at the golden eyed girl on his back. She blinked at him.

"Ame… Do you think you can use your magic?" He asked hesitantly. Ame grew serious, noticing the look in Carlos's eyes.

"Yeah, I think." She nodded.

"I need you to levitate us out of here. If anyone can do that, you can." Ame's lips pressed into a thin line. She didn't know if she could. But… She had to try for her nakams sake.

"Okay. I'll try." Carlos nodded.

"Alright, I'll Kyuki and Coyote over-"

"Coyote is here?!" She bursted out, eyes wide. Oh no, he was going to kill them. Carlos nodded grimly.

"Okay…"

Just then, a knife flew by the two. Carlos noticed it and jumped, successfully avoiding the knife. Breathing deeply through his nose, he unleashed a blast of lightning.

"**Hellhound Lightning!**"

"Kyuki! Coyote!" Ame shouted, taking advantage of them being in the air. The two's attention focused towards her.

"We have to gather! Carlos got a plan!"

"Carlos got a plan?" Kyuki said. She faced Coyote, who nodded. She ran towards them, down on all fours because of her magic. She could hear Coyote following closely behind.

Carlos kept fighting until they were all gathered. He glanced at Ame, and she breathed deeply.

"Now Ame!"

"**Levitation: Blocks!" **

The stairs they were standing on rumbled. The opponents faltered and Carlos took this opportunity to kick them off the rumbling part of the stairs, Kyuki and Coyote doing the same.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

The staircase broke. It shattered into blocks, which all dropped to the ground. The people standing on them were surprised and screamed as the blocks fell. Only one remained, and it was theirs.

"Thanks Ame." Carlos grinned at her. She gave him a tired smile.

"No problem."

All of a sudden, Ame was yanked from Carlos's back to Kyuki's back. Carlos was startled and nearly fell off but luckily steadied himself before he could fall.

"What the- Kyuki! What was that for?"

"With all that bouncing around in the battle, you may have hurt her more. I'm not going to let you hurt her any further just because you were careless or something." She pointed out, and Carlos gave a dejected sigh.

"Fine."

"Thanks Kyuki…" Ame whispered, closing her eyes.

"Whatever."

"I commanded the block to take us to Fairy Tail…." Ame yawned. "So relax… And good night…" She fell asleep soundly.

"So, how did you guys find us?" Carlos said, sitting down. Coyote and Kyuki copied him, Kyuki setting Ame down on her lap.

"Scent. Kyuki answered. "We tracked you by scent."

"Carlos." Coyote's cold voice snapped Carlos into attention.

"Y-yes?"

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you did." He growled. Carlos sweated.

"But…" He let out a sigh. "I'll save your punishment for tomorrow." Carlos let out a breath of relief.

"Thank god."

"Look forward to the torture tomorrow." Coyote growled with a strange glint in his eyes. Carlos gulped and nodded. Kyuki sighed, but shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Ame secretly smiled too. She could hear all of them, and she felt happy for some reason. Being with these four... It made her experience a different kind of love... And she liked it.

Little did they know, the four were being watched, silently and carefully. A small boy with wavy caramel colored hair stared up at them. His round honey colored eye glinted, as did his brown eye patch covering his other eye.

"Leone, did you watch them?" A voice behind the frail boy rumbled. He turned and nodded softly. A sickening smile was spread on the person who spoke.

"Good." The person looked up at the sky, violet eyes narrowing. "Till' we meet again Fairy Tail."

The small boy stared at the slowly disappearing block into the sunset.

'_Fairy Tail…My big brother…"_

**That's the end!**

**I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I just had a lot of schoolwork, and my after school activities were taking up too much of my time to write. I again apologize for making my readers wait. I hope you will still continue to read my story.**

**~LunaricFairy14~**


	5. Chapter 4: The boy who doesn't speak

**Fariy Tail: Forever**

**Chapter 4: The boy who doesn't speak**

Waking in her soft fluffy bed in the morning made Ame's day. Honestly, she wasn't expecting to wake up with no pain from her stomach either. Lifting up her shirt a bit, she saw that her stomach was perfectly fine.

"Wow, I wonder who did this?" She wondered before shrugging it off. Yawning and stretching, she got up from the bed to see Ichi sleeping peacefully on the floor.

'_Ichi's okay. I wonder how the appointment went.' _Ame crouched down and stroked Ichi's head. It purred softly in its sleep. Ame giggled.

"Cute Ichi." She got up and got ready for the day.

After her daily morning routine, she found Ichi awake and ready to head up. A grin spreading on her face, she dashed out of the door with Ichi on her heels.

"Morning Levy!"

"Morning Ame!"

"Erza, you're back!"

"Good morning Ame."

"Yo Bisca!"

"Back at you Ame!"

Her grin widened. She was in a good mood today for some reason, and she had a feeling it had something to do with Ichi's tail puffing up again.

As she was running into town, she spotted the café.

"Lunar café… Might as well stop by." Her stomach rumbled. Ichi meowed in return and she moved her hand to open the door when someone bumped into her.

"Hm?"

It was a little boy. He had wavy caramel colored hair that reached his chin and his hair at the back was tied into a small ponytail with a brown ribbon. His round, doe like eyes stared up at her, or more specifically, eye. His left eye was covered with a brown eye patch with a guild mark. His outfit was odd though, it was mostly brown with a bit of gold here and there. Internally, Ame squealed. He looked so huggable and soft!

"Hey there little boy. What are you doing here?" Ame smiled down at him. He just stared at her, almost shyly. All of a sudden, she heard a rumble and it was not coming from her. She stared at the little boy, who turned a light shade of pink in return.

After a while, she let out a giggle. It only made the small boy blush brighter.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He nodded softly, and then Ame smiled. Ichi meowed.

"Come on, I'll give you a treat." And she entered the café. The boy shyly and slowly followed her.

"Miss Lady! I'm back! And I brought a friend!"

"Ah, Ame." The tall purple haired woman looked at them. She was slightly surprised to see the boy who was trailing behind Ame. Lunar's glance hardened, and she stared at the boy with force. The boy flinched, but didn't move from his spot. Ame didn't seem to notice their exchange, and grinned.

"Miss Lady! This is urr…" She turned to him. "What's your name?"

He broke up eye contact with Lunar and stared at her with surprise. After a moment, he looked like he was hesitating; he rummaged in his pants pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. Ame took it from him.

"Leone?" She said in confusion. She looked at the boy again and he nodded. "Your name's Leone?"

He nodded again, this time a bit shyly. Ame grinned.

"That's so cool! It sounds like a lion! I wish I had a cool name like that." Ame pouted. Ichi meowed in agreement which made Leone blush brightly at the compliment. Ame grinned again and took his hand.

"Come on, let's eat! I'm starving!" She didn't see the small but happy smile that formed on Leone's face.

A few minutes later, Ame was pigging out with Ichi while Leone just ate slowly, sweatdropping at the duo. Crumbs were flying everywhere, and Leone could swear that Ame had a bottomless stomach. After her tenth plate of bread, Ame slurped on her vanilla milkshake as she talked to Leone. Ichi was lapping at the milk on a saucer that Lunar had set out.

"Hey Leone?" Said boy turned to her in question. Ame looked curiously at his eyepatch, the gold mark of a guild gleaming in the sunlight.

"Are you in a guild?" Leone didn't seem to be surprised at her question, and nodded. Ame squinted her eyes; the mark didn't look familiar at all…

"Hey, what's your guild's name?" At the question, Leone avoided her eyes and just stared at the ground. Ame was slightly taken aback. He suddenly seemed so closed off all of a sudden. It was as if he had something that he was hiding, and didn't want to tell her. Ame sighed inwardly. Oh well, it was his business, it was none of hers. As much as she wanted to know, she knew she shouldn't snoop.

"Is your guild fun? Do you have good people in your guild?"

Okay, so maybe she wasn't so good at not snooping. She couldn't help it; she wanted to know so badly. For some reason she felt attracted to him, not in that way mind you. The boy's only 13, and she's 17. How did she know? Hand gestures. Another mystery. Leone never seemed to talk at all, he just communicated with hand gestures. She really was curious about him now. Plus, she had a feeling that he was hiding something big. Ichi looked up from its meal and stared at Leone along with Ame.

Leone flinched slightly at her questions. How was he supposed to answer those? He bit his bottom lip softly, deep in thought. Ame sensed his discomfort and frowned. Was he really that hesitant to tell her?

"Okay, change of subject. Why are you wearing an eye patch? I bet you'll look more adorable if you took it off." Ame pouted, and Leone turned slightly pink. He shook his head, backing away as Ame reached out her hand in an attempt to take it off.

"Come on; let me see your eyes! Both of them!"

Leone shook his head furiously, it was a definite no. But alas, Ame wouldn't give up. She kept chasing him as Leone tried to run away from her. They played a seeming less endless game of cat and mouse inside the café. Ame was running next to Leone as she tried to take the brown eye patch off while Leone kept dodging her attacks. Suddenly, Ame tripped on an overturned chair.

"Shit!"

In a feeble attempt to save her, Leone reached out his hand. But Ame's hand had accidently grabbed one of his eye patch strips, and pulled him down along with her.

They hit the floor quite hardly. Ame felt her head hurt, but she felt a small piece of cloth in her hands. Opening her eyes, she saw Leone's eye patch. After she had regained her senses, Ame stood up proudly, holding Leone's eye patch in triumph.

"Hah I did it! Now time for me to… Leone?!"

She turned around to see Leone sprawled out on the ground. He made a small muffling sound before trying to stand up. But Ame crouched down and put her hands on her shoulders. She stared into his eyes, or more accurately, _eye._

"Leone…" Ame was for once, speechless. Ichi, who was at her shoulder the entire time, meowed softly. Leone avoided her stare, looking down. Ame put her hand on Leone's chin and pushed up to see his face.

"Leone…"

She became quiet. Because instead of the innocent honey colored eye she had thought there would be, there was nothing but an empty black hole.

* * *

Ame walked quietly next to Leone in the streets of Magnolia. Ichi was at her shoulder, quiet as well. Leone was staring at the ground, not making any motion of looking at Ame.

Ame exhaled. She never thought it would turn out like this, she didn't think that... Well…

She let out a sigh of frustration. She should apologize, now.

"Leone?" She spoke up, hesitantly. The small boy stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have stopped when you told me to huh?" She chuckled awkwardly, rubbing her hand behind her neck. "I'm sorry for doing something you didn't want me to do."

Leone brightened up slightly at her apology. She stared into his eyes, it showed… Forgiveness?

"You forgive me?" Leone nodded. Ame let out a sigh of relief and put both of her hands behind her head.

"Ahhh, good! I don't think I could live with you hating me forever!" She laughed lightly, as if all the tension between them disappeared. Ichi meowed in agreement, and Ame saw a ghost of a smile on Leone's lips.

"Well, I have to go now. It was fun knowing you Leone! Bye!" She bid goodbye to the little boy and took off in the direction of her beloved guild, Fairy Tail.

She missed the smile disappearing on Leone's face as he stared seriously at her retreating back. Soon, he heard clicking of heels and a tall woman stood next to him. She had long, flowing fiery orange hair and sharp sky blue eyes that stared piercingly into Ame's back.

"That's the girl right?" She murmured, and Leone nodded softly. The woman smirked deviously.

"She's exactly how I thought she would be. Innocent, and easy to break, huh? Well, I'll certainly have fun this time around." She turned around, heels clicking on the pavement.

"Let's go Leone. Father is waiting." Leone stared, almost longingly at the street that Ame disappeared to, before following the lady. Together, they disappeared into the crowd, silently as if they were never there.

* * *

Ame opened the doors of her guild before getting hit by a chair. She let out a small cry as Ichi did the same. They both fell to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Meow!"

"Oh Ame!" Lucy walked up to her. "Sorry about that, Natsu's just going crazy again." She outstretched a hand which Ame gladly accepted.

"Natsu? What's wrong with him?" Ichi also meowed in question before hopping onto Ame's shoulder. Lucy shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, it looks like-"

"ELLIOT!" A table flew past them and smashed into the wall behind them, barely missing the two of them. She paled slightly while Lucy's face lost her color.

Tables were overturned, and all of the guild members were gone. They probably escaped during the fight. Parts of the floor and wall were broken, and in the middle of all the mess was Natsu fighting a tall man with a sword.

He had light brown colored hair and sharp emerald eyes set in a fierce glare as he fought with the fire dragon slayer. The thing that attracted Ame's attention the most was a white scar that ran from his forehead to his left eye. He was quick and skilled in fighting; Ame's eyes had a hard time following the battle.

"**ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON**!" Natsu roared, hot flames erupting from his mouth and headed towards his opponent.

The tall man merely scoffed. He sliced the air with his blade and a strong blast of wind cut through the flames. Natsu was going to get ready for another attack, but he had no time. His opponent slashed the air rapidly with his sword, forming invisible blades of air that attacked Natsu. Natsu took all of the blows head on.

"Natsu!" Ame heard Lucy whisper worriedly. Ame kept her eyes on the battle, her body tensing. Judging by Natsu's heavy pants, he wouldn't last long.

Her assumptions were proved right when Natsu fell to the ground. His opponent didn't spare a glance at the fallen dragon slayer as he sheathed his sword. He walked to the exit when Ame moved. She dashed in front of him blocking him, Ichi in front of her with her canines drawn.

"Where do you think you're going?" She growled softly. Taking a closer look at him, she recognized him. It was a person that she wasn't particularly fond of.

"Get out of my way." He glared at her, Ame didn't back down. She stood her ground, not wanting to lose to him.

"Elliot, why did you do that to Natsu?" She glanced behind him, and saw Lucy helping Natsu up with a worried expression. "You could have killed him."

"He was the one that came to me when I went in the guild." Elliot scowled. "I just gave him what he deserved. Now get out of my way, or I'll make you."

Ame glared at him, and Ichi hissed from her feet. Elliot paid no mind to them, and shoved both of them roughly. He walked away from the guild with Ame and Ichi staring at him with anger.

"Ame?" She could hear Lucy's voice behind her. Ame faced Lucy, and Lucy faltered. The look Ame held a look of fury and pure rage. Her fists were clenched by her sides. Lucy had never seen her so worked up like that. Lucy lowered her voice to a whisper,

"Who was that?" Ame was silent. She picked Ichi up from the ground and faced the road that the man she despised walked down. She then spoke,

"Elliot Motley. One of the S ranked members in Fairy Tail, meaning he's one of the strongest. And he's also," Her eyes darkened. "The man that I despise with all my heart."

She walked away from Lucy. Lucy stared at her with a questioning gaze, but Ame ignored it. Lucy decided to bring Natsu to her apartment to treat him. On the way to her apartment; Ame was on her mind the entire time. But one thing was certain,

'_I'd never seen Ame act like that before. I wonder what happened between her and Elliot.'_

**And that's it for this chapter! Things are getting interesting aren't they? The next chapter will hopefully be more interesting too. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review if you have something to say!**

**~LunaricFairy14~**


End file.
